I Don't Know When It Happened
by Kawaiikitsune95
Summary: I don't know when it happened... But it did... Was it the first time we laughed? Or the first time we cried? Maybe it the first time we embraced. Or the first brush of our lips. Or maybe it was the first time we merged as one. But after that "Goodbye" I knew. I would never, ever, ever, EVER, love anyone like I love you. Akuroku. Lemon. Memories of their life, together. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Its KawaiiKitsune95 here! I bring you, an AkuRoku oneshot!****It's a Yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read! Simple!****I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of their characters. If I did, there would be Yaoi EVERYWHERE!**

**Pairing: AkuRoku******

I Don't Know When It Happened.  
A one shot of Axel and Roxas, and some of their memories of the Organization, together. Rated M for Lemon! **I don't know when it happened... But it did... Was it the first time we laughed? Or the first time we cried? Maybe it the first time we embraced. Or the first brush of our lips. Or maybe it was the first time we merged as one. But after that "Goodbye" I knew. I would never, ever, ever, EVER, Love anyone like I love you.**_  
_

_I don't know when it happened..._

"Roxas!"

The name was always a joy for Axel to call. That name, belonged to his favorite person, after-all. Number XIII, Roxas. The keyblades chosen one. And Axels own partner in crime. There were very few days that the two didn't spend together.

Most days, they did little missions here and there, and met in Twilight Town the same evening, to indulge in their favorite salty-sweet snack. They would sit there and talk, and laugh, for hours on end, until the sun was long gone, and the stars greeted them. Even then, they would keep talking, keep laughing, until one or the other, would cease. All because Axe , or Roxas, would fall asleep mid-sentence from exhaustion. It was always Roxas who would fall asleep. Axel made sure not to.

He would gently lift the boy, and carry him back to base. He would strip him to his boxers, and lay the boy in bed, nestled under a mountain of blankets. Axel bought Roxas blankets often. Just so the other boy would never be cold at night.

Axel would kiss his forehead, and tell Roxas goodnight, even though he knew Roxas couldn't hear him. Maybe in his dreams, Roxas heard Axel talking, because whenever Axel said goodnight, Roxas would smile. Axel would always smile back, and take his time leaving the room.

Because they never knew when they would vanish.

_But it did..._

"Axel!"

Roxas would always rely on Axel. The guy was the first person he had a mission with when he entered the Organization. He was Roxas' first friend, and it would always be like that. He could laugh the easiest when Axel was near him. He could smile more when Axel was around. He felt alive with his best friend by his side.

Axel was passionate as well. Roxas admired the passion that Axel had. Whether it be when training Roxas, to making Roxas laugh, Roxas always saw the passion Axel had for life, in his emerald gaze. It fascinated Roxas, who hadn't had a will to live before Axel came around. Axel had given Roxas some of his will, and for that he was grateful. He owed Axel a lot.

People in the Organization considered Axel dangerous, and wild. They claimed he was untamable, and he just laughed at them as they said these words. He made their word seem real. Yet, with Roxas, Axel was not dangerous, or wild. He was gentle, and he was tame. He listened to Roxas, and doted on him. He spoiled Roxas rotten. Which is why Roxas ignored the sneers in their direction when he and Axel passed by. It's why Roxas snapped at the ones who tried making fun of Axel in front of him. He never wanted anyone to bash his best friend; the man who had given him, a nobody, a will and desire to live. They were he dangerous ones. Not Axel.

_Was it the first time we laughed?_

Axel remembered the first time Roxas had laughed with him. It was a few weeks after his entrance into the Organization. He had gotten Roxas to talk to him a few times, and things were really looking up.

Roxas had just gotten back from a mission, and was really discouraged. Larxene had made fun of his battle skills again, so the boy was as mopey as a kicked puppy. Axel had found it cute, in a twisted kind of way.

He had pulled Roxas away from the constant berating of the Organization, and took him into Twilight Town for ice cream. They sat on the clock tower, while Axel talked away about life. What pissed him off, work, what made him happy, the whole nine yards. Only, when he had dropped his ice cream, had Roxas started paying attention. The ice cream had fallen off of the Clock Tower, landing directly on a local kid, Axel had gotten it all over the kids beanie, and had busted out laughing as the kid threw a temper tantrum.

Roxas had watched it all with wide eyes. After a few seconds of staring, he too, started busting out laughing. Both he and Axel laughed until they were near tears, holding their guts to dull the aches there. That was when their friendship blossomed into something big.

_Or the first time we cried?_

"Roxas, what's wrong? I don't get why you are so upset!" Axel exclaimed, throwing his lanky arms up in surrender. They had been sitting on the Clock Tower for an hour now, and the boy had barely looked his way. His ice cream was dripping down his hand, and Axel hated to see good ice cream go to waste!

"You're...You're leaving for Castle Oblivion tomorrow, right?" Roxas asks, his voice tense and strained. He noticed Axel flinch in his peripherals, and clenched his fist. He threw the sea salt ice cream down, and glared at his friend. "Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas demands, his voice catching at the end.

Axel watched Roxas, eyes wide with shock. 1. He hadn't told Roxas yet. How did he know? And 2. He was not expecting such a violent and tormented reaction. He'd admit, it was very cute to see Roxas all riled up like this. Maybe he was more sadistic then he'd once thought.

Axel let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. Kingdom Hearts have mercy if he thought he would get out of this one unscathed. "Look, Roxas—"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this!" Roxas snapped, glaring at Axel with glassy eyes. As he blinked, tears rolled lazily down his cheeks, and he wiped them away hastily. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I—"

Axel placed a finger over Roxas' mouth, silencing him. "You would have freaked out, just the same." Axel said, his voice light and teasing. Roxas had started crying full out now, but was still trying to hold back. Axel had to smile at that. The boy was just too cute for his own good!

"Promise to come back?" Roxas mumbled, trying—and failing—to hide the tremble of his voice. He was trying to be strong for the both of them.

"I promise on my existence." Axel said, placing a hand where his heart would be.

"Don't even go there, idiot."

_Maybe it was the first time we embraced._

Roxas walked up to the base of the Clock Tower, staring up at its enormity. It seemed so empty now, without Axel around. He missed the echo of Axel's laugh already. Already? Who was he kidding? It had been three weeks, and he missed Axel every hour, minute, and second. He waited until the moon was at its peak, every night, before returning back—dragging would be the more appropriate term—just to do it all again the next day.

He opened a passage, and stepped through, peering down off the edge of the Clock Tower. He had bought two sea salt ice creams again, and he knew he'd be eating both—again.

Sighing, he walked to the front of the tower, eyes locked on his boots. He didn't notice the other person there, waiting. "About time you got here," a hauntingly familiar voice chirped. "I was getting worried ."

Roxas looked up, dropping the bag he'd been holding. Axel was here. There. Sitting. _He's alive!_

Roxas sprang into action, running at Axel full-force. He tackled Axel into a hug, fresh tears streaming down his face. He chanted Axels name like a prayer, nuzzling his face into Axel's sternum. Axel was alive! He was here! He was here!

Axel hugged back, holding the blonde just as tight as he was being held. Axel even seemed to be trembling, yet no tears fell.

"I was scared." Roxas said weakly. "I thought you would be dead, like the rest." He sobbed helplessly into Axel's chest. "I thought I had lost you."

"Shh, Roxas, it's okay. I'm here, and I'm alive." Axel murmured into the blonde's spikes. "I'm alive."

_Or the first brush of our lips._

Axel had opted for a different choice of snack today. It was still ice cream—which made Roxas happy—but it wasn't sea salt. He could live without it, but it was _tradition!_ No one just changes tradition. Only, Roxas had let Axel, just this once. Why? Because Axel had insisted.

Apparently there was an ice cream shop that Axel wanted to try, and it didn't sell sea salt. It was sad, but for Axels sake, he would give up the delicious sea salt ice cream, for Axel.

Axel portaled back, holding two...what were those things? "Axel, what the heck is that?" Roxas pointed accusingly at the swirly things in Axel's hands.

"This, my good Roxy, is what people call 'soft-serve!'" He grinned, handing Roxas the swirled ice cream on a cone. The boy stared at it like it was an alien life form, and Axel had to chuckle. Too. Cute.

"How do I eat this?" Roxas asks, twisting the cone around.

"Lick it, silly!" Axel laughs, licking his cone. He had a head start, and was halfway done with his chocolate cone.

Roxas took a tentative lick of the pink substance, and stared at it in awe. "It tastes like strawberries!" He announced, astounded by the flavor. By the gods, it was delicious! He licked the ice cream hurriedly, occasionally taking in big mouthfuls of the wondrous cream.

Axel watched in amusement, his cone already long gone. Roxas was so messy with soft serve. He had it on his cheeks, nose, chin, lips, and some was even dripping off his chin, onto his fingers. It was just, too adorable.

"Roxas," Axel chuckled, scooting closer to the boy. "You have ice cream, everywhere."

Roxas stopped eating, to look at himself. His cheeks flushed pink, and he started to try to wipe it off. Axel held his hand away, shaking his head.

"I got this. Don't you worry about it. Just hold still." Axel said, leaning close to the other boy.

Axel lapped the strawberry cream from Roxas' cheeks, smiling. It tasted delicious, and tasted better on Roxas, that was for sure. Axel then licked the cream off of Roxas' nose and chin, paying the blondes squeaks of protest no mind.

Then, he moved to the boys fingers, taking each digit in his mouth. He licked and sucked every drop of the strawberry cream from Roxas' hands, licking his lips. He finally cast a glance to Roxas' face, smirking at what he saw.

Roxas' breath was quick, and uneven. His cheeks were flushed a deep red, one that could outdo the sunset. His eyes were a bit glassy, and he was biting into his lower lip. "A-Axel?"

"Oh darn, I missed some." Axel purred, eyes locked on Roxas' lips. He leaned forward, capturing Roxas' lips in a searing kiss. He moved his lips with the blondes, sensually, causing Roxas to move his lips with Axels.

"A-Axel!" Roxas pulled his mouth away, his face and ears becoming a dark red. He covered his mouth, eyes wide and glistening with confusion and lust. Axel could easily see the lust.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Axel 'tsked', pulling Roxas against him. "I haven't inspected, inside."

"Inside where-?" Roxas didn't get a chance to finish, before his mouth was taken over again. Axel's tongue slid into Roxas' mouth easily, coaxing Roxas' tongue to play along. Roxas complied, his body wanting more than his mind could fully process.

Axel pulled away once more, grinning devilishly at Roxas. Roxas panted for air, eyes cast to half-mast. He had dropped the cone he had been holding, and melted ice cream dripped off the side of the building.

"That, is something I've wanted to do for a long time." Axel admitted, smiling at Roxas. He brushed Roxas' hair out of his face, as the boy tried to gather himself. Roxas looked at Axel with mild anger.

"You could have just asked." Roxas said with a grin, right before he tacked Axel over to the safe side of the barricade, making sure to inspect Axel this time.

_Or maybe it was the first time we merged as one._

Axel carried Roxas into the blonde's room once again, smiling down at the boy. He'd come back from a mission that afternoon, and had gone to Axels room to wait for him. Axel had just come home to a sleeping Roxas, and decided to be a gentleman, and put the boy in his proper bed.

He set Roxas down, kissing the boys forehead. "Good night, Roxas." He smiled, straightening and pivoting on his heels. He was stopped, in place, by someone holding onto the back of his cloak. He looked behind himself, raising a thin black eyebrow in response.

Roxas looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. "Axel, please, don't leave." Roxas whimpered helplessly. "I-I want you to stay here tonight."

"You do know what that means, right?" Axel knelt by Roxas, who went several shades of red, nodding.

They'd had this talk before. Axel was incapable of sleeping, knowing Roxas was beside him. He would molest the poor boy. He told Roxas what would ever happen if he were to stay the night.

"I-I already know!" Roxas sat up, frowning at Axel. "I want that! I want you!" Roxas exclaimed, holding ever-tighter onto Axel's cloak.

Axel nodded, unable to find words to express how he felt. He had not expected a bold declaration like that from Roxas, and it shook him to his core. He was already hard as a pipe, and ready for Roxas.

Roxas pulled him back onto the bed, and stripped him. Axel was a bit surprised at his efficiency, but didn't argue. When Roxas finished, and Axel was naked, he laid Roxas back. Roxas' eyes traveled up and down Axel's body, taking him in with such heat. Axel knew even his hottest flame would never compare to the heat of Roxas' gaze right now.

Axel unzipped Roxas' cloak, and was met with a wondrous sight. Roxas was already naked under the cloak, and seemed just as hard and ready as Axel was. Roxas' own member was weeping, and it was a sight to behold.

Axel reached out, fingers pinching the little pink buds on Roxas' chest, earning him a few moans. Axel bit his lip, leaning down and licking at the little nubs, taking them into his mouth. This earned more delicious mewls from Roxas, and nearly send him over the edge already. He sucked on each one greedily, wanting to prove just how much time he would take to please Roxas.

Roxas pulled Axel's face away, his expression a blanket of love and lust. "A-Axel, stop teasing me!" Roxas snapped, meaning to sound angry, but just sounded pouty. "Hurry!" He whined, shoving Axels hand downwards.

Axel planted a kiss on Roxas' lips, smiling gleefully. "Hate to break it to you, but we need—"

"Lube. I have some." Roxas pointed to his desk, where a bottle sat.

Axel blinked, grabbing the bottle and giving it a once over. How the—how did Roxas get this?

"I...bought it while you were on your mission." Roxas admitted bashfully.

Ooooh. Axel smirked a bit. So Roxas had been planning this from the start. Clever little blonde, wasn't he?

Axel opened the bottle, spreading a large amount on his fingers. He spread his soon-to-be –lovers legs, teasing the puckered entrance. He gently pushed a finger in, only to find that it went it rather easily. He looked at Roxas, who looked pleased, and rather sheepish.

He hadn't—oh, but he had. Roxas had stretched himself, before Axel had gotten back. Axel blushed a bit, almost cumming just from the image. Dear god, this blonde was trying to kill him!

"I-I'm sorry." Roxas stammered, looking rather shy and bashful. "I just—I knew it would hurt, so I wanted to make it easier! I messed up! I'm sor—" Roxas cut off with a yelp as Axel thrust two fingers in, and nailed his prostate. Roxas shuttered, moaning as Axel kept abusing his prostate without any signs of giving up.

"You, are so damn cute and sexual, It should be illegal." Axel said, pulling his two fingers out. He applied lube to his hardened cock, staring at Roxas as he did. Roxas watched with fascination and awe, licking his lips.

"I am?" Roxas asks curiously, as Axel positioned himself. Axel slowly shoved in, making sure to pause when Roxas needed it. Axel used all his will power to hold back. Roxas was just so tight!

When Axel pushed all the way to the hilt, Roxas was arching his back, mewling and moaning in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Feel this?" Axel rolled his hips a bit, brushing the boys sensitive spot. Roxas' toes curled, and Axel kept rolling his hips into Roxas. This pleasure, was absolute torture for the blonde. "This, is because of you." Axel says through gritted teeth. Sweat trickled down Axel's temples, and coated his and Roxas' bodies. They were one right now.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, moving his hips with Axels. He wanted more!

"I love you, Roxas." Axel whispered, right before he pulled out most of the way, and thrust right back in. Roxas let out a loud moan of pleasure, and urged Axel to keep going with each thrust

Both of them held onto the other, as both bucked and thrust together, in unison. Both chanted each other's names, and both of them kept repeating "I love you," over and over again. They both knew climax was near, and it just sped them up faster.

With a loud cry, Roxas came onto Axel and his stomachs, riding his orgasm out on Axel's dick. At the clench of Roxas' inner walls, Axel came inside of Roxas, and held him tighter as he did.

When both boys were spent, they lay in each other's arms, both sweaty, dirty, but grinning from ear to ear. Roxas giggled giddily, the sexual high making him giggly. Axel pressed their foreheads together, smiling at Roxas.

"That, was the best." Axel said between pants, and meant every word. Roxas nodded in agreement, rubbing their noses together contently.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas looked into his lovers emerald eyes, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Axel smiled back, planting a kiss on Roxas' mouth.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna go for round two?"

_But after that "Goodbye" I knew._

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Will we ever see each other again, if we were to vanish? Or would it be a permanent goodbye?"

_I would never,_

Axel blinked at his blonde friend. It had been almost a year since Roxas had been with them, and he had loved every minute. They had gone from being acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to lovers, and were still going strong. He never felt a dull moment with Roxas around.

"I think we would meet again, in the next life." Axel answers easily.

_Ever,_

"How do you know?" Roxas asked with a tilt of his head.

"I just do."

_Ever,_

"The next life, huh?" Roxas asked, looking towards the sunset. "Promise?"

Axel smiled at Roxas.

_EVER,_

"I promise."

_Love anyone like I love you._


End file.
